


Coffee and Cream

by peccolia



Series: What We Have [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, also spoilers for jaehee's after ending, jaehee is best girl, this is gay it's so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peccolia/pseuds/peccolia
Summary: A blur of coffee and cream in perfect harmony. 
(First in a series of MM drabbles, starting with the queen.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jaehee pls marry me
> 
> it’s 4am I don’t know if this makes sense but I love her and if you’re reading this drabble there’s a good chance you do too  
> enjoy and thank you for reading

You adore Jaehee. You really do.

Love her, even.

Actually—yeah. Totally love. You’re totally in love with her. Full-blown gay for this woman from Day One. In your eyes, you two go together like black and white. Like night and day. Like coffee and cream.  

…Only, sometimes you think she doesn’t quite see it.

After the first RFA party, things couldn’t be better; she’s happy, you’re happy. Really, this is the best outcome. What’s better than co-owning a cute little café with your gir—with your _best friend-slash-business partner?_ Not only that, it’s already moderately successful and doing better by the day.

_Elizabeth_ (a sophisticated, European name for a refined coffee establishment, but it’s an odd choice for sure—like, you always thought maybe somewhere deep down (so deep) she was actually fond of Jumin’s troublesome cat but you also can’t help but think it’s a final jab at her former employer. Who has, much to your surprise, actually stopped by. More than once. Actually twice. But it’s always good to maintain good relations with the other RFA members no matter what transpired in the past. It may just be gratuitous homage.) is Jaehee’s pride and joy. Her home and temple. She shines brighter than you’ve ever seen as soon as you unlock the door and step in to set up for the day and there’s a perpetual glow surrounding her—like an angel walking the earth. Her eyes brighten each time she explains a new product to the patrons and her smile never fades as she experiments with new recipes and ways to prepare coffee beans.

Admirable. You’re lucky just to be by her side, really. It’s enough for now, just basking in that gentle light.

Her latest fascination is latte art.

And, as always, because she trusts and values your input, you’re the blessed first sampler—er, guinea pig.  

Jaehee’s hair falls softly over her shoulder as she leans across the counter, pushing the cup your way with a smile that never fails, and you’re not sure which part of it you want to admire first because it’s all captivating and breathtaking and—yeah. You’re trying to control that. Perving out over her with your heart racing from zero to sixty doesn’t do any good if she doesn’t return the attraction and it’s…sort of skeevy.

“Do you not like the design, Y/N? Does it look strange?” Of course she notices the way your smile drops by degrees and your gaze lowers to the hot, steaming beverage with a quaint heart drawn into its frothy surface. It’s cute. Adorable. So, so, _so—_

Ahem.

You can’t just leave her hanging with that concerned expression. It doesn’t suit her. Really, it just makes you feel like a jerk. “N-no! It’s great. Jaehee, you really took your time on it, didn’t you?”

A relieved, grateful smile returns and she sighs quietly. “I admit I’m no artist. I was worried. But, if you say that, Y/N…Please, tell me how it is. Be honest.”

“Have I ever been anything but?” Oh, yeah. But…well. Wasn’t she the one who said it before? ‘Women have to be much more careful when approaching other women.’ Sigh.

No time for moping, though. You have an opinion to give and she’s eagerly awaiting your critique, watching you with rapt attention—the only time those gentle eyes sharpen so acutely is when she’s in work mode. Ready to go back to the drawing board and improve, if she has to. So much dedication. Ah~.

You lower your eyes to the latte and carefully take the small cup in your hands, listening to the tinkle of porcelain as you raise it from its saucer. There’s another heart within the outer, and another within that, all layered with a multitude of feelings and love and care. You can feel the love she put into its creation, even if she’s humble about it.

The foamy cream tickles your lips as you tilt the small cup back and let the coffee fill your mouth. It’s a new flavor—familiar, velvety, rich hints of caramel and just a hint of warm cinnamon, but with a little something else hidden away, flowing beneath the current, yet wrapping it all together and leaving you feeling like you’re wearing your favorite winter coat on a snowy day, breathing swirling out into the fog and watching the sun as clouds pass it by with your favorite person at your side.

You don’t remember closing your eyes, but when you open them again, Jaehee is leaning ever-so-slightly your way, hands pressed against the countertop, eagerly awaiting your reaction.

The cup meets the saucer with a gentle _tink_ and you don’t bother trying to conceal your satisfied smile. It’s a masterpiece. But, really, ninety-nine percent of everything new she tries is. Honestly. You’re a little sad your sip messed up the cute heart design—now it’s all mixed together, a blur of coffee and cream in perfect harmony.

A big grin stretches your cheeks as you nod your head energetically. “It’s great! So great! Amazing! What’s that mystery flavor? I can’t pin it down…But it’s a nice touch. And the heart? Cute. I can see it becoming popular. A favorite, even.”

Your (perhaps a bit too lavish) praise isn’t met with immediate response, and for a minute you’re worried you didn’t say the right thing. Shit. Maybe there wasn’t a mystery flavor and your taste buds just went all stupid because _you_ go all stupid around this gorgeous woman. What if you offend her. What if she wants nothing to do with you. What if—

Something soft brushes the edge of your lip and you nearly jerk back in surprise until you realize it’s only Jaehee’s finger brushing against your mouth. So close—so _intimate_ …!

Heat slowly rises to your face as you bite your lip to hold down the silly smile threatening to rise, but the moment is short-lived, passes in a second, and when she draws back there’s a smudge of cream on her fingertip.

“Oh, did I get a latte mustache? Ha-ha, oops, I…uh…”

Your unsteady voice falls dead silent as Jaehee primly licks the drop of cream off her skin like it’s nothing _but it is something it’s a huge something like an indirect kiss how the hell can she do that so naturally while looking at you with that calm smile and those warm honey puddle eyes and—_

Oh.

_Oh_.

You’re kind of an oblivious idiot sometimes. You’re not above admitting that.

Why else would she give you latte art of a heart…? Sensible, studious Jaehee, no matter how cute her feminine side is, wouldn’t just pick a cutesy shape like that unless it meant something. Unless _you_ meant _something_. More than friends something.

And it looks like you do.


End file.
